


Harder

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve issues a challenge. Bucky didn't know they were competing. Natasha reaps the rewards.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 13 prompt: "Try harder, next time."

Steve leaned back to give his tongue a moment to rest. He kissed Natasha's inner thigh as she sighed. "What is that? Five for me and three for you, Buck?"

Bucky was sprawled across the side of the bed, lazily trailing his fingertips along Natasha's side. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"Try harder next time, why don't ya?" she said drily, letting her blissed out gaze slide from Steve between her thighs to Bucky beside her.

Bucky grinned and glanced up at Steve. "Harder, huh?" he asked. "I'll show you harder." He squeezed one of her overstimulated nipples. She moaned.


End file.
